The present invention relates to closure mechanisms, such as snap hooks or the like, which are used in rigging, hoisting, and similar applications.
Snap hooks and the like have been employed for many years, but as safety concerns have grown, improvements have been made to assure that the hook or similar closure mechanism does not inadvertently open. Thus, various detents, complex actuators, interlocks and the like have been employed in connection with such closure mechanisms, but it has been difficult to arrive at a combination of safety, convenience, longevity and cost effectiveness.